


Reassurance and Love

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Begging, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comfort Sex, Grinding, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Howie and AJ have been together on and off since AJ was 18. With Howie about to become a father, he goes to AJ needing reassurance.





	Reassurance and Love

Howie and Leigh had just announced that they were expecting their first child, and the excitement in the room was so overwhelming. He was surrounded by love, hugs, and kisses from his brothers and their wives/girlfriends. Howie looked across the room at AJ, who had a smile on his face, but the younger man could see that Howie was troubled. He mouthed “tonight” and Howie nodded. 

“Hey Leigh, can I talk to you really quickly?” Howie asked, and his wife nodded happily. She had an idea about what her husband needed to speak to her about. The guys had left about an hour ago, and Leigh could see her husband was antsy. 

“I need tonight with AJ, badly. I promise that it’s only for tonight. I need reassurance from him, and need that time. You know I love you, and you know that I don’t often go to him, but I need it tonight” Howie pled with his wife, who smiled and nodded her head. 

“I expected that Howie. I know you and AJ have a relationship together, and I accepted it since you were so up front about it. I have no problem with you going over to his place tonight” Leigh wrapped her arms around her husband, who sighed in relief. 

“I’ll be home mid-morning tomorrow love. Thank you so much, you are so amazing!” Howie kissed his wife deeply, and Leigh returned the kiss, both pouring their love into it. 

Two hours later, Howie showed up at AJ’s apartment door, and the tattooed man smiled, letting his best friend into his home. Howie came in and nervously shifted from foot to foot, scared to tell AJ what was on his mind. 

“Come on D, let’s go lay in my bed, and I’ll hold you” AJ offered his hand, and Howie took it. The two made their way into AJ’s bedroom, and the younger man got on the bed. Howie crawled into his arms, after AJ got settled. 

“Okay, what’s going on D?” AJ asked, after Howie got quiet. The older man was tracing patterns on AJ’s arms, which were wrapped around him lovingly. 

“I’m going to be a dad” was all Howie said, and AJ rolled his eyes a bit. This was the most frustrating part of his friendship with Howie. Whenever Howie needed to talk, he said bits and pieces, before finally spilling everything out. 

“Yes, you are, and I cannot wait to meet your child” AJ started carding a hand through Howie’s hair, hoping to get him to say what was really going on. The older man started to relax under his lover’s touch, sighing softly. 

“Are we going to be able to continue this, even though I am going to have a child?” Howie looked up; his eyes sad. AJ’s heart broke, seeing the look on his best friend’s face. 

“Yes, Howie. Why do you think we wouldn’t? We have been together for 12 years now, ever since I turned 18. I can’t see things changing just because you have a family. I know I am part of that, in a roundabout way” AJ tightened his hold on his love, who whimpered softly. 

“Just thought it would be too much of a hassle to be with me while I am dealing with a newborn, and caring for them and Leigh. You know that it’s going to be a little difficult for us to be together in the first months, right?” Howie asked insecurely. 

“Yes, I figured it would be. The last thing you are going to think about is having sex with Leigh, much less me. I have always followed your lead, when it comes to this relationship. You were scared shitless when you met Leigh, and wanted to date her. I knew that our relationship would become a side thing, and I accepted that” AJ continued to softly love on Howie, who was calming down a bit. 

“You know I won’t care if you marry Rochelle, right? You two are perfect for each other, and I can see the love between the two of you” Howie looked at the younger man, who had a deer in headlights look. 

“D, we just started dating again, after that disastrous first no-show date. I am not thinking about marriage yet, trust me” AJ shook his head, as Howie chuckled softly. 

“I know that dumbass. Does she know about us?” Howie was feeling better after the reassurance from his lover. 

“Yes, I told her while we were hanging out one night. She is okay with it, as long as it doesn’t interfere with us. Pretty much the same reaction Leigh had” Howie nodded softly, figuring that would happen. 

The two got quiet, just enjoying the time together. Howie started feeling frisky, and ground on AJ’s leg, whimpering softly. 

“Alex.....” Howie whined out, after AJ ignored the grinding for a few minutes, rolling his eyes. The tattooed man looked down, and smirked softly. 

“Yes Howie?” Howie groaned, and ground a little harder, his cock rubbing against his jeans, and AJ’s leg. 

“Want lovings” AJ grunted, and smiled softly. He pushed his jeans down, and kicked them off. Howie copied him, and continued grinding on Alex. 

“God you are going to be the death of me” AJ groaned, and Howie sent a cheeky smile up to him. He started playing with AJ’s cock and balls, and the younger man whimpered, feeling his lover’s stroking. 

“Want to ride this cock, want you to become incoherent” Howie smirked, and AJ moaned loudly. The older man shed his shirt, AJ doing the same. Howie got on top of AJ, and started grinding his body on the younger man’s. 

“Fucking hell Howie. I thought you wanted to be loved on?” AJ grunted out, feeling his cock rubbing Howie’s. 

“Changed my mind. Want to be on top to start, then want loves” Howie grinned. 

“Then, can we get on with it please?” Howie grinned at the desperate note in AJ’s whine. He pulled off of him, rolling his eyes at the whimper. 

“Need to prep my hole  you  horny mess” Howie grabbed the lube, and started fingering himself, making sure AJ could see it. He could see the hungry look in his lover’s eyes. 

“You okay there Alex?” the older man asked, and AJ moaned loudly, seeing the fingers going in and out of Howie’s hole. 

“Get on my cock, or I am going to spill all over myself” the younger man groaned out, not knowing how much more he could hold on. 

“I haven’t even gone on your cock, and you are already begging. This should be fun” Howie smirked, as he finished widening his hole. He got back on top of Alex, the younger man sighing happily, feeling Howie’s hole go on top of his cock. 

“Fucking tease” was said not a minute later, as Howie grinned, pulling off of AJ’s cock. The older lover went back on his cock, AJ whimpering. 

“You know it love. I told you that you would be a mess by the time I was done” Howie reminded Alex, who nodded softly, grunting as Howie pushed further down on his cock. 

Howie went up and down on AJ’s cock, watching his love get more and more wrecked. He saw AJ’s eyes blow, and dilate. Howie smirked at the whines and whimpers the younger man was letting go. 

“Howie.....” AJ moaned out, as he looked up at his best friend, who was majorly smirking at him. 

“Yes Alex?” Howie grinned, as he watched AJ lose the ability to form words, as he went up and down his cock. 

“Close...” he finally got out, and Howie smiled widely. 

“Do you want to rub on me, get me off at the same time? I know you love when I swallow my own cum, lick it off your chest” Howie looked down at AJ, who looked thoughtful for a moment, and glanced up at Howie. 

“Please cum all over my chest, please Howie, I want to watch you lick  your  cum all up off of me. Can you please stroke yourself, while riding me? Please love, please” AJ begged softly, and Howie balanced himself, so he could still ride AJ a bit, and wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking softly. 

“Fuck Howie!” AJ whimpered, and Howie closed his eyes for a moment, continuing to stroke himself, occasionally going up and down AJ’s cock. 

“Close” Howie whimpered out, and he went up and down AJ’s cock one final time, before both blew their loads, screaming each other’s names. Howie shot his load all over  AJ’s  chest and stomach, while feeling AJ’s seed warm his hole. 

Howie stayed on AJ’s cock until it softened. He pulled off, and looked at his best friend, who was smirking at  him.  Howie whimpered, looking at the thick ropes of  cum  covering  AJ’s  chest and stomach. He licked his lips, and AJ rolled his eyes. 

“You know what to do Howie” the younger man reminded his lover, who whined softly and nodded. 

“Please Alex, let me clean you up, taste myself. I know you love watching me eat my own cum. Please Alex, please” Howie softly begged, and whooped happily when AJ nodded. 

“Worse than a child I swear” he grumbled, but whined feeling Howie’s tongue come in contact with his stomach. He watched as Howie licked up all of his cum, eating it eagerly. After AJ was completely clean, Howie pulled up, and licked his lips. 

“Come here, want snuggles” AJ pulled Howie down to him, and pulled him close. Howie happily curled into AJ’s embrace, loving being the little spoon. AJ kissed the top of his head, both sated. 

“You okay now my love?” he asked Howie, who nodded happily. 

“Yes, completely. Just needed to know that this won’t end. I love this time with you so much, and I need it, crave it sometimes. You know exactly what I need, whenever I come to you” Howie looked up, and AJ kissed his nose softly. 

“You do the same for me when I come to you. This relationship will always be precious to me. And Howie, you will be an amazing father. I cannot wait to see your child come, and see you as a dad” AJ grinned softly, as Howie blushed. 

“Thanks Alex, I needed to hear that” Howie settled down in his love’s tight embrace, falling asleep quickly. AJ stayed awake a little longer, sending up thanks and prayers for the life he had, and wondering what the coming years would bring. 


End file.
